Hurricane Carly
by Jarlyfan626
Summary: Based off of a conversation on 6/11/10. Carly has two goals; release Michael from prison and make Dante pay for his part in putting him there. Carly calls on an unlikely ally to assist her in accomplishing both.
1. Chapter 1

"Sonny made his choices he has to live with the consequences. Dante put two people I love in prison, and he has to pay." Carly explained as she stood close at the bar. Johnny attempted to hide her advances behind his whiskey glass.

"Good for you! Now what does that have to do with my blender?" He posed to her.

"If you help me make Dante Falconeri pay..." Carly replied reaching across to rest her hand on the gift she had brought over creating an intimate space between them. "You get to keep the blender, if you don't, well, I have to take it back."

Hoping to cut the sexual tension between them Johnny chuckled and took another sip from his glass. "I'm not like Dante. I don't drag women and children into my fight."

"You're not dragging, I'm asking." She replied as she peered up with her baby blues.

"Besides Dante's not responsible for my sister's death. Sonny is."

"What if the terms include putting Sonny behind bars?"

If he wasn't convinced before that she was playing him; he knew with that comment he had to be. "You would never plot to put Sonny Corinthos in prison. It would be the death of him, and you know that."

Carly stepped in even closer. "I told you Sonny made his choices; he needs to live with the consequences. Jax has been in communication with some people in high places. They are willing to re-examine the judge Carole's decision if we can secure the kingpins conviction."

Johnny smirked as he poured her a glass. "What you're saying is that if I help you in your mission to destroy Dante, then you will assist me in taking out Sonny?"

"Sonny in Pentonville or no deal." She held out her glass.

He gently clanked it against hers. "I think I can manage that; what's the plan?"

Secretly Carly couldn't help but grin to the question. "Sonny is a fairly complex man, but one thing is consistent. It's all about power, property, and keeping what's his. You make him think that you are threatening that and it'll drive him to extreme measures."

He shook his head. "I've already sabotaged shipments…"

"Shhh." She pressed her finger slightly against his lips. "Child's play. If you want to get at Sonny you go for what he believes to be his." Carly smirked.

"I see." He understood completely. "And how do we take care of Mr. Falconeri?"

"Stage one has already started, but I think you would be useful in providing a listening ear to poor little Lulu as she finds her boyfriend reminiscing of days past with the hottie down the hall."

"I'm supposed to seduce you and Lulu?" Johnny questioned.

"Oh no; you're not seducing Lulu. You're there to listen to her, to comfort her, to tell her she's deserves better than to play second fiddle to anyone. You be her best friend! That person that she feels safe with, that she turns to with things are bad."

"That's it?" Johnny shrugged.

"For now. I'll be in touch to set up the first 'chance encounter.'" She replied before stepping away.

XXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

"Look Lulu, I am so sorry if you thought… No, I've never… Me and Dante? It's never been like that." Brook denied as she stood in the doorway holding the ironed shirt she had just borrowed.

"Right; I'm sure." Lulu responded sarcastically. "Why don't we prevent future 'misunderstandings' by making the rules very simple? You don't show up at my boyfriends door in a towel; you don't come over here unannounced for any reason but especially to prance about in the kitchen, and under no circumstances do I want to hear any more stories about Mrs. What's her face thinking you had sex behind some shed."

"Whoa, Lulu, that was a joke 'cause we'd never do that. There's nothing for you to be worried about."

"Oh, I'm not worried." Lulu announced.

"Just tell Dante I'm sorry about this afternoon. Here's his shirt back; thank you again for putting a word in with Carly; I… I do appreciate that, and I don't mean to be a bother to either one of you." Brook Lynn assured her as she back away towards her room.

As Lulu stood outside watching Dante came over from the other entrance. "Has anyone told you that you're sexy when you get territorial?" He questioned before kissing her.

"You heard…?"

"Every word, but you have nothing to worry about, Lulu."

"I know…"

"Brook is just a family friend; like a sister."

"Are you trying to convince yourself or me?" Lulu asked him.

"Come inside and I'll convince us both." He smirked.

XXXXXX

Once inside her apartment Brook Lynn pulled out an album inside the front cover was a photo taken of her and Georgie from their last summer together. When she left to record music she never thought she would be leaving her best friend forever. The news of Georgie's death hit Brook hard, and she couldn't help but wonder what would have been different if she and Dillon were still together. Brook blamed Lulu for that; she didn't mean to, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help feeling that she would gladly do for free the job that Carly was paying thousands for.

After a silent prayer asking Georgie's forgiveness for a plot she knew her best friend would hate Brook decided to commence with Carly to plan the next move. She found her at the MetroCourt Grill watching the guests from the bar.

"Anyone of particular interest?" Brook asked attempting to see what she was gazing at.

"Yeah; just give me a second." Carly insisted as she typed something into her blackberry.

"So, how did it go?"

"Perfect." Brook smiled. "I showed up in towel at Dante's doorstep. Lulu totally freaked and is now setting up precious little boundaries and I, of course, have no idea what's she's so upset about."

Carly snickered at the image. "Okay." She nodded. "Tomorrow after Lulu goes off to work I want you to call Dante and meet him here. Tell him that after talking to Lulu you've come to the conclusion that you don't want to hurt him or disrespect her in any way. You feel bad that your presence has upset her and if he wants you to stay away that you're more than happy to do that."

"I can do that. Does that mean I'm free for the evening?"

"Free to do whatever you want, but if you run into anyone…"

"I'll play the part. Don't worry, Carly, I got this." She replied before wandering.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eric." Carly called for the bartender. "Can you pour me a shot of our strongest stuff?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Jacks." He replied handed her the glass that she slammed down before crossing the restaurant. "You mind if I take a seat?"

"Carly, have you been drinking?" Sonny asked her.

"No more than you have." She assured him. "So tell me, inviting the Special Prosecutor out to dinner is that all part of the plot to get Michael released or was that just another line you were feeding me in order to move on to the next conquest?"

"Keep your voice down." Sonny instructed.

"Oh come on she's in the powder room it's going to take at least another 4-5 minutes to reapply her… face."

"Look, I know you blame her for what happened to Michael so seeing us together has to…"

"No; I don't blame her. Not really. You are the one that caused that. It all goes back to the great Sonny Corinthos and I was too stupid to realize it. Everyone around you has to pay, but you, you get to go out and enjoy your fancy dinners! Michael and Jason are prison right now…"

"You don't think I know that?" Sonny questioned her.

"But you don't care. I mean, God forbid you actually stand up and do something to protect your kids; you wonder why Kristina thinks you're an abusive…"

"Enough!" Sonny yelled out grabbing Carly's wrist as her finger pointed in his face.

"Take your hands off of her now." Johnny directed him.

"John you have no idea…"

"I am not going to say it twice. If you don't I will call the PCPD right now on your abusive ass."

"What is going on here?" Claire asked noticing the seething going on between the two men.

"Nothing." Sonny replied releasing his grip. As he did Carly noticed the hand print from where he grabbed.

"Carly, are you okay." Johnny asked her as she stumbled back.

"Yeah." She responded as she clutched on to the bridge of her nose. "I think I just need to lie down."

"Is there an open room I can take you to?" Johnny volunteered. Carly held out a key card as he pointed her in the direction of the elevator. As soon as it closed behind them Carly stood up straight and the both smirked.

"Beautifully played." Johnny tipped his imaginary hat. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"I'm sure once we step off of this elevator Sonny's going to have me followed. I hope you're not opposed to the idea of spending a couple hours in a suite with me?"

"I think we can probably figure out something to do in order to pass the time."


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny pounded on Johnny's door at the crack of dawn.

"I'm coming…" Johnny yelled out groggily before opening. "Oh, it's you!" He stated attempting to slam it in Sonny's face.

Sonny caught the door and walked in. "Whatever is going on between you and Carly; it stops now!"

"Isn't that for her to decide?" Johnny questioned.

"I know you blame me for your sister's death…"

"Good, you're paying attention." Johnny mocked him.

"I'm not going to let you capitalize on Carly's grief in some kind of plot to get one over on me." Sonny replied lividly.

"What do you plan on doing about it?" Johnny smirked hoping to draw him out just a little more.

"Don't push me; you're not going to like it when I strike." Sonny warned before walking out.

XXXXXX

"Dante, I apologize for calling so early and I hope I'm not keeping you from anything." Brook insisted sitting at a table at the Grille.

"No; you're not keeping me from anything. You said this was important, what do you need?" Dante asked her.

"I'm sure Lulu has already told you about our confrontation last night…"

"She did have to. I heard, and don't worry about it. Everything is fine." Dante assured her.

"Are you sure? She seemed really upset, and the last thing I want to do is cause some sort of rift between you. I mean, you and I have been friends for a long time and I'll I've ever wanted is for you to be happy."

"I appreciate that." Dante replied as he put his palm over Brook's outstretched hand.

"Dante, the last thing I want my presence here to do is mess up your life so if you want me to back off or change floors or find a new apartment I can do that." She offered.

"That's crazy. Look, Lulu and I talked it out. Truth is that her bad history of guys being unfaithful has caused her guard to go up. It's nothing personal against you."

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked standing over their table. Quickly Dante released the grip from Brook Lynn's hand. "Are you making excuses for my 'irrational' behavior?"

"I didn't say that." Dante threw his hands up.

"No; you just said I was crazy."

"No; no, no." Dante stopped her. "I said Brook going out of her way to avoid me was crazy…"

"And that I'm overeating. Dante, she showed up in a towel!" She screamed causing the whole room to turn. Feeling embarrassed she turned away and ran.

"Don't just stand there, go after her." Brook Lynn pushed.

After seconds of hesitation and processing of what had just happened Dante got up to go after her just to find Lulu in the lobby crying on Johnny's shoulder.

"Lulu, what happened?" Johnny asked brushing away the condensation from her cheek.

"I'm an idiot." Lulu cried.

"No; no your not, and Lord help the guy that made you feel that way. It's Dante, isn't it?"

"He didn't do anything. I overreacted, and stormed out."

"Are you sure? Because if you want me to take him out, I'd be more than happy…" Johnny smiled which made her smirk.

"No." She laughed. "But I appreciate the offer. I should go get Kate her latte."

"Okay." He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Just don't forget how remarkable you are and if he doesn't see it, then he doesn't deserve you."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He replied with a kiss to the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

"Spinelli, I need you to tell me right now every detail of this plan that Carly has brewing; I want to know who's helping her, who she's targeting, and how she's planning on doing it." Jason demanded as he sat in the visitor's room of Pentonville State penitentiary.

"The Valkyrie has not given the Jackal any direct instruction to date." Spinelli attempted to appease him.

"Okay, good. Then there's still time to desist; whatever she wants I need you to promise me you're going to say no."

"For the sake of the Original Blonde One I feel it is my duty to save her from the heartache that will inevitably befall her while under the spell of the Deceitful One." Spinelli countered.

"These things fall apart; they always do, and she is going to be one that ends up getting hurt. I can't be there this time when the bottom falls out. Please, Spinelli, if you want to do something to help just stop her!"

"I hope the Master knows just how much the Grasshopper would like to comply with what sounds to be the simplest of demands but perhaps the Valkyrie's resilience is underestimated…"

"That's the last thing I'm underestimating." Jason shook his head. "Tell you what? Just tell Carly that I need to see her, immediately!"

"The Jackal will pass that information on."

XXXXXX

"So?" Carly questioned as Johnny approached her in her office.

"Do you have a plan to keep both pop and son from busting a cap in my ass?" Johnny snickered.

"That well?"

He nodded. "Sonny just about knocked down my door first thing this morning, and I'll admit I thought he had some sick territorial obsession over Olivia, but damn."

"The difference is that he 'wants' Olivia to be his; after four marriages with me he's decided that no matter what…"

"And yet after all that history you're still willing to let him take the fall?"

She sighed. "Do you doubt my motive Zacchara?"

"I'm just trying to understand. I've always begged you as the loyal type."

"I'd like to think that my kids come first." Carly told him. "Only slightly behind them is Jason."

"Making Sonny expendable?"

"If you think I have forgotten the fact that my son was in that warehouse because Sonny plotted to bring him there behind my back, without guards, and then dive his girlfriend out of the way of the flying bullet you're dead wrong."

"Carly, I'm sorry…"

"That night Claudia tried to explain. She was driving through the storm and as I was pleading with her to bring me to the hospital; she told me that she was reacting to what Sonny did to you, and she was right, he would have done the exact same thing."

Johnny sat down in the chair closest to him. "I suppose her saying that to the mother of the kid she shot in the process of being kidnapped while in labor probably didn't, um, win you over?"

Carly chuckled. "No. Not so much."

"Did he abuse you?" Johnny asked her. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want…"

"Yes. I mean, I'd be lying if I say that I didn't yell and give him hell right back, but Sonny, as manipulative as you might think I am, he… he can sense weakness in a person and he just tears at it piece by piece until there's nothing left. I know with me it's like he held his approval and his love on this platter and every once in a while he'd let me have a taste or even just smell it and I'd be so close before it was cast away."

"In some sick and twisted way that's all she wanted. I told her to leave town, you know, but she thought she could get by avoiding suspicion. She wanted him to love her, and after every admirable gesture towards that it made the verbal thrashing that followed that much harsher. I can't apologize enough for the things she did to you, but my sister's death…"

"Is Sonny's fault." Carly agreed. "I'm going to be at Jake's tonight shooting a lone game of pool, say 11ish?"

"I can't see Sonny being in attendance." Johnny replied.

"He won't, but the guards he has on me will, and they will report back to the boss that after putting Morgan and Josslyn down for the night with their father sleeping in the room down the hall; a distraught Carly went out to the local bar in order to pay homage to memories of her best friend…"

"Where she runs into big, bad Zacchara who Sonny knows to be using her and…?" Johnny kept going with the story.

"And offers her a walk around the pier and a lingering good night kiss."


	6. Chapter 6

"He's changing." Carly stated as Jason entered the room directly after Michael left.

Jason took the seat across from her unsure of how to respond.

"He shouldn't even be here." She lamented.

"Carly, I know this isn't easy…"

"No; it's not, but don't worry I held it together when Michael was in the room. I feel like I should visit more, but it always seems like he feels the need to assure me that it's okay and I know it's not."

"He gets your letters; daily. It helps. At night when all the screaming happens and he can't sleep he has that connection to the outside world to keep him grounded." Jason explained.

"That's good." Carly replied as tears streamed down her face just thinking about it. "I ran into Lisa Niles the other day."  
"Okay."

"Hung jury; Sonny wasn't going to be convicted."

"Which means Michael wouldn't have confessed." Jason added knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Carly, you have ever reason in the world to be angry…"

"Angry doesn't even begin to cover it. Jason, I spent a year raising money and awareness for traumatic brain injuries. I did research on every experimental surgery in the works all in hopes to free Michael from being held captive within himself just to for him to land here?"

Jason reached across the table to hold her hand. "I know; I know you did, and I can't even begin to apologize…"

"You don't owe me any. I wish we never came back from Florida; Jase I…if…" Her voice broke up.

"Carly, don't. Analyzing every misstep along the way isn't going help…"

"I know that. There's no use in looking back." She replied strongly.

Jason sighed as he realized where this was going. "You know why I asked for you?"

"I know; you are going to try to talk me about of being my own worse enemy."

"And I can see that that's not going to happen." He commented on her resoluteness. "Would it do anything if I told you that were to get yourself hurt I won't forgive you?"

"Jase…"

"No. It's not a threat, and I don't have a problem with you getting angry and creating hell. What I can't handle is losing you, and I can't protect you when I'm in here."

"Jase, I'm a big girl. The person you need to be worried about protecting right now is Michael."

"I mean it; I won't forgive you."


	7. Chapter 7

"What's this?" Lulu asked as Dante showed up to the Crimson office with a gift.

"It's an 'I'm sorry for being an insensitive jerk this morning'." He replied with a heart warming grin.

She quickly opened the package. "A bouquet of chocolate roses?"

"I did know if it was a chocolates or flowers offense." Dante admitted. "However, there is more."

"There is?" Lulu cooed.

"Tomorrow night; just you and me at the No-Name, a dinner and dancing special."

"Dante, you can't dance." Lulu snickered.

"I can… try."

"Why tomorrow? Why not tonight?"

"I would love that but I'm on duty tonight."

"Oh, well, I suppose if you have to save this city from the bad guys a little us time can wait."

"Have I told you yet today how much I love you?" Dante questioned her.

"Not yet." She grinned.

"Well then I should probably remedy that, huh?" He asked as he pressed against her in an embrace.

"You probably should." She whispered back.

"You should quickly." Maxie interjected snidely. "We have a deadline to make!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you." He replied giving her a kiss on the forehead. "It's going to be a late night so you probably don't want to wait up."

"Oh…" Lulu watched him back into the elevator. As soon as it closed she threw a wad of paper toward her co-worker. "Maxie!"

"We both know the lay-out needs to be at the press by five or it's our career out the window." Maxie replied not bothering to give an apology.

"Fine, what do you need?"

XXXXXX

"Carly, it's Brook." Brook Lynn put the call in.

"What do you have for me?" Carly asked her.

"Lulu and Dante have a big date planned for tomorrow evening."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, dinner and dancing to apologize for calling her 'irrational' this morning. He would have done it tonight, but he has to work late and doesn't want Lulu to have to bother waiting up for him." Brook repeated the conversation she had overheard.

"And, of course, she won't as to not appear overly clingy." Carly stated.

"But I do." Brook figured.

"Sure; you want to tell someone about your debut gig at the MetroCourt. Who better than the dear friend that helped you land the job?"

"And it's really important that he be there, right?" Brook posed catching on.

"It's been a long time since you've had a real paying gig; you could use a familiar face in the audience."

"Wow; I thought the Quartermaine's were bad."

"You're not having doubts about this, are you?"

"No; not at all." Brook snickered; this was too much fun to pull out of now.


	8. Chapter 8

"Coleman, can I get a cold one?" Carly requested at the bar at Jakes.

Coleman pulled the top off of the bottle and handed it to her. "This one is on the house, and if there's anything else I can do…"

"Get me that table." Carly pointed out the pool table she had shared countless games with Jason.

"Not a problem." Coleman responded as he headed over to break up the game that was started there. She hung back at the bar and watched as Jason's warning replayed in her conscious. The one thing that critical fact in her life had always been that Jason would forgive her for anything.

'It doesn't matter.' She told herself. 'When the dust settles it's Dante and Lulu picking up the shattered pieces.'

Carly walked over to the table to set it for solo eight ball. She had all the balls aligned and the cue in place before breaking. On the break she hit two solids into opposing pockets and positioned herself to hit in two more.

"I don't suppose you'd care for some company?" Johnny asked as he approached.

"This game is reserved." She warned him.

"Oh?"

She took the next shot and sip from the bottle. "But you're welcome to pull up a seat."

Johnny pulled up a stool and watched her sink a couple more before the 8 ball remained. "What now?" He asked. "Don't think you can now hustle me out of my savings."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She responded innocently.

"The game was for Jason, wasn't it?" He stood up to ask her allowing his hand to rest on her shoulder in comfort. Carly spotted Coleman paying extra close attention to the exchange.

"A couple years ago he was going through emergency brain surgery and he knew that if I hung out in the waiting room I would drive myself and everyone in there completely nuts. So, his request was that I come here and have a beer and shoot some pool for him. I thought that maybe if I came tonight I could forget how much I miss him."

"Is it working?" Johnny asked.

She shook her head no.

"Carly, did you want to go out for a walk?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." She took his hand and followed him out. Carly looked around to see if anyone was following her before commenting. "I bet you Coleman is calling Sonny right now."

"My guess is that I am going to be summoned to Casa a la Corinthos tomorrow. Sonny will wave his gun around, make some idol threats, and expect me to pee my pants in the process."

"Then you record it so when he does make an attempt you have that as proof." Carly directed.

"How am I going to know when this attempt is set to take place? And how we do we keep you from getting caught in the crossfire?" Johnny asked with genuine concern.

"I'll talk to Max. I'll convince him that Sonny is reacting irrationally and if he hears anything about a hit against you he needs to let me know so I can stop him."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Johnny asked impressed with her forethought.

"By reminding him of the deal Jason made with your father. As long as you stay safe Anthony will keep up his end; if something happens to you than Sonny's enemies have free reign on Jason and Michael."

"So instead of stopping Sonny you give me the heads up…"

"And Sonny gets put away with conspiracy to commit murder." Carly responded.

"Again, I am reminding myself not to get on your bad side." Johnny shook his head. "Are you getting cold?"

With the sun down and the wind blowing from the harbor she was left with a chill.

"Here." He offered her his jacket. "Should we get back?"

"Are you ready for it?" She questioned the preparation for the final performance of the evening.

"Well, we can practice here if you would like." He responded still hanging onto the coat that he had wrapped over her shoulders. Carly tilted her head up as he leaned in pressing his lips against hers. Carly placed her hands behind his neck as his tongue slipped in; he grabbed the small of her back and pressed her towards him.

"Yeah, something like that." She responded after the finally broke.

"Is there anything you don't do well?" Johnny asked her.

"I guess you're just going to have to find out." She winked at him. They returned back to the bar hand-in-hand before making the public showing.


	9. Chapter 9

Dante had just made it to his floor when he heard something heavy drop from outside Brook Lynn's apartment. Caving to his impulses he hastily threw the door open to find Brook with a bat in hand wearing a pair of pajama shorts and tank top.

"What are you doing?" Brook fired at him for his abrupt entrance.

"What am I doing? You would think a girl from Bensonhurst would do better than a baseball bat." He rolled his eyes. "What is your door doing unlocked at 2 in the morning anyhow?"

"I was going to lock it before I fell asleep." She insisted.

"Okay, well, I just came in to see if everything was alright. What fell?"

"I was unpacking my bookcase this afternoon and I put the songbooks on top; which was stupid because I knew I was going to need them, and this evening I got a call from Carly saying that I need a complete set by tomorrow… and I'm rambling. Anyway, I went to reach for one and three more fell." She replied pointing to the pile on the floor. "I didn't mean to alarm you, and I'm sure that all you want to do right now is crawl into bed."

"Actually I'm kind of wired." Dante admitted.

"Action filled night?" Brook questioned.

"A nice drug bust to get the adrenaline going."

"Complete with car chase?"

"Only a couple blocks, but yeah." He smiled.

"If you want something to calm you down you can help me put this set together; I could really use the assistance, and it's not like you don't have a good grasp on my range."

"Sure; what do you have so far?" He asked as he took a seat on her newly arrived couch.

"Um… the list is over there." She pointed to the coffee table. "Did you want anything? I picked up some beer."

"That would be great." Dante replied. She returned with a draft and sat next to him peering down at what she had come up with.

"I was thinking about throwing in fever about half way through the set." She explained as she opened her song book to that page. She demonstrated for him in a soft sultry voice. "Never know how much I love you; Never know how much I care; When you put your arms around me; I get a fever that's so hard to bear. You give me fever when you kiss me; Fever when you hold me tight; Fever in the morning; Fever all through the night."

"Nice!" He replied after a brief hesitation. "So; how many songs do you think you're going to need?"

"A set is usually about 45 minutes, and say roughly 3.5 minutes per song with a little intro between I'd say about 10 would be good."

"When's the first gig?"

"Tomorrow, I know that blew me away too, but you're going to be there right? 'Cause I don't know if I can do this without you. It's been a long time since…"

"Yeah, no, I wouldn't miss it." Dante assured her.

"Great." She smirked before looking through the song book. They managed to complete the list and catch up on old stories before both falling asleep on the couch.

"Brook, have you seen…" Lulu asked as she opened the door to find Brook Lynn snuggled on the couch in her pajamas with Dante's arms around her. "Oh my God!"

Both Brook Lynn and Dante were startled awake.

"Lulu?" Dante stood up to race down the hall after her.


	10. Chapter 10

"I told you, Zacchara, stay away from Carly." Sonny reiterated; as predicted Max and Milo grabbed Johnny out of his garage to bring him to Corinthos residence where he was tied down before Sonny approached him with his gun in hand.

"Are you following me?" Johnny asked not intimidated. "Careful Corinthos, I may just have grounds for a restraining order."

"You seem to think you're going to make it out of this room alive." Sonny threatened.

"You forget my garage has security feed from every angle. If the cops find out your goons were the last to see me alive then you are the one being dragged downtown. Don't think the DA won't press charges." Johnny warned him. "Sure, the downside would be me being dead, but give me a minute to enjoy the thought of Bubba having his way with you in the shower."

"You don't know when to quit, do you?"

"God Sonny, I have to wonder what the deal is with your ex-wife anyway? It's not like I'm going after your daughter, now that, that would be an idea." He snickered.

Sonny picked up a glass and threw it against the wall just narrowly missing Johnny's head before inching before Johnny's face. "Keep it up, I dare you. You're playing with the big boys now, and when this is said and done the PCPD won't have enough pieces to identify your sorry ass!"

"Is that a threat?" Johnny posed.

"It's a promise." Sonny replied. "Get him out of my sight."

XXXXXX

"Carly…" Lulu cried as she approached her at the MetroCourt.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked her.

"Dante didn't come home last night."

"Oh, God, did you call the hospital maybe…"

"No; that was my first thought." Lulu confessed. "And then I went over to Brook Lynn's to see if maybe she had heard something. I found him there, nuzzled under a blanket with her in barely more than her underwear."

"I'm sure there's some good explanation." Carly replied. "I mean, Sonny always came up with something. My favorite was the 'I just kissed her to see where we stood', but don't listen to me, Dante is nothing like his father."

"Yeah, right." She said attempting to not make the mental comparisons.

"Besides Dante loves you, and you have so much more going for you than…"

"Like what? My extraordinary microwaving ability or how about my cat screeching in the shower?"

"So what? She can cook and sing, that does not a girlfriend make. Lulu, you can't let anyone make you feel unworthy…"

"I agree." Johnny interrupted as he came through the lobby. "Didn't we already go over that yesterday?"

"Why? What happened yesterday?" Carly questioned.

"Nothing." Lulu shrugged it off. "Just like I'm sure this is nothing. You're right; he probably has a good explanation and once he does his fair share of groveling we will go out and have our romantic dinner as planned."

"Just don't let him off easy and if you need me to intervene…" Johnny offered.

"No; that won't be needed." Lulu assured him as she exited through the elevator.

"I'll give you this much, your girl is on mark." Johnny complimented the efforts as they moved somewhere more secluded.

"My girl is a genius." Carly smiled. "I think it's time for Dante's downfall act II. We got this one in the bag."

"Do you need assistance with act II?"

"Um… not yet. How did it go with my ex?"

"The ticking time bomb is ready to explode." Johnny assured her.

"Good; the sooner he attacks, the sooner we can get Michael released from prison."


	11. Chapter 11

"Spinelli, start phase two…. Yes, I know…. Don't worry about Jason… yeah, he wants to see Dante suffer just as badly as we do…. Okay, thank you." She ended the call before knocking on Sonny's door.

As soon as Max opened it she barged through. "Max, where's Sonny?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. J, the boss went out."

"What do you mean went out, where did he go?" She replied anxiously.

"Whoa, he just went to visit Michael."

"Oh thank God." She let out a sigh of relief. "Max, I think he misunderstood something and if reacts to it, like he always does, Michael and Jason are going to be put in danger."

"I'm sure Jason will be able to handle…"

"Are you willing to put Michael's life on that?" She fired back.

"What do you want me to do about it? Once the boss has an idea in his head…"

"I want you to tell me if you hear anything about an attack on John Zacchara; if anyone has a chance of talking him out it it's me."

"You and the boss do share this unnatural connection; although wouldn't it be easier for you to just stay away from the young Zacchara?"

"Max, please?"

"Okay; I will call you if I hear anything."

"Thank you. You're a lifesaver."

XXXXXX

"What's going on down here?" Lulu asked on her way down to the boutique.

"Sound check." The hostess to the Grille replied. "And let me tell you, what a find? That girl is amazing."

"Amazing all right." Lulu huffed under her voice.

"Oh Lulu!" Brook Lynn rushed towards her. "Take five boys."

"You have your own crew now?" Lulu asked snidely.

"They're just hooking up the equipment." Brook explained. "I actually had hoped to run into you before this evening. Lulu, I am so sorry about this morning. I swear it was innocent; I was up late putting together a set list when Dante got home from work. He said that he was still wired due to a drug bust and so I asked for him to help. Nothing happened, Lulu."

"He is exceedingly helpful, isn't he?" She replied.

"I knew you'd understand, and I can't tell you how much it means to me that you and Dante are coming to hear me perform tonight. With everything you've done to help me get this gig it just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Whoa, who says we're coming?"

"Dante did; he said you wouldn't miss it."

"He said what?"

"Oh no, you had other plans didn't you?" Brook feigned surprise.

"Yeah, well, dinner and dancing."

"You can do that here. I know for a fact there are a few songs that would be perfect for a romantic night together. I tried out a couple last night and I could tell he was totally into them." Brook nodded.

"I'm sure." Lulu just about coughed out.

XXXXXX

"What exactly do you mean by Johnny targeting Carly?" Jason asked.

"I mean Johnny Zacchara is purposefully provoking me into going after him by using the mother of my children." Sonny explained.

"Have you talked to Carly about this?" Jason questioned.

"You know how Carly gets when she's upset. She acts out without thinking and gets into situations that are over her head and John Zacchara is capitalizing on the hurt and guilt she's feeling about you and Michael being in prison."

"Maybe, or maybe she, I don't know, likes Johnny. He's younger, sure, but he does fit into 'her type.' She's divorcing Jax, but he's still around as father figure for Morgan and Josslyn. I guess I don't see what's wrong with her wanting a fling."

"You don't see anything wrong with that vulture using your best friend's grief to get to me?" Sonny yelled.

"If that's what he's doing….?"

"That's exactly what he's doing!" Sonny sneered. "John Zacchara has stepped over the line this time and he dies **tonight**!"

"Sonny, don't!" Jason warned. "If that is what he is doing then the best thing for you to do is not fall for it. If he realizes it's not working, then he'll stop."

"This guy won't quit, if it doesn't work with Carly he'll move on to Kristina and I'll be damned…"

"That's it guys, time is up." The warren said popping his head in.

"Sonny…" Jason shook his head. "Don't."

"I'll be back tomorrow." Sonny replied.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dante, did you tell Brook that we were going to her gig tonight?" Lulu questioned back at the apartment after her shift.

"Yes; I assumed that was a given considering we helped her get that job." Dante replied.

"What about our time together, alone, at the No-Name as we had planned?"

"We can do that tomorrow, Lulu."

"Can we?" She replied snidely. "And why did I hear this from Brook?"

"We don't have to fight about this." He replied attempted to hold her. She pushed him away.

"No; we don't! If you want to make googly eyes at the Bensonhurst slut then go for it, but count me out!"

"Now you're just being unreasonable…"

"Me? I'm not the one playing sleep over party across the hall and I'm not the one changing plans at the whim of some whore that's hot for me!" She screamed. "You know, Carly was right, you are just like your father. Well, I'm not going to stand around waiting for you to get bored. I'm out of here!"

A minute after it slammed he heard a knock on the door. Dante got up from the couch he has slouched into hoping Lulu had returned.

"Is everything okay in here?" She asked sympathetically.

"No." He replied honestly as he allowed her entrance. Brook Lynn went straight to the kitchen in order to grab a bottle of wine. "This is to help settle the nerves. Want any?"

"Yeah." Dante agreed. "Brook, you've known me a long time, right?"

"All my life."

"Do you think I'm just like my father?"

"What?" She questioned appalled. "Dante, you are the exact opposite of your father. You believe in right and wrong; you crave justice not power and control."

"I'm not talking about the murdering mob boss; I'm talking about the play boy womanizer." He explained as she came back with the wine glass.

"Have you ever cheated on a girl?"

"No; I tend to break it off before it comes to that. I've never had a long lasting relationship with a woman I was in love with."

"That's because before now you hadn't found the right one." Brook insisted.

"Before now?" Dante took a gulp. "In case you hadn't heard Lulu's gone."

"Did the poor baby's ego get bruised when she took off?" She mocked him.

"I thought you were here to comfort me."

"And how did you come up with that conclusion?" She asked with a mischievous grin. "You see, it was my plot all along to force you and Lulu apart so I could have you all to myself."

"Is that right?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ah huh." She replied while flirting back.

XXXXXX

"Lulu, whoa…" Johnny reacted as she almost plowed him over. "Now what did he do?"

"He chose her." She replied sullenly.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he held her.

"Yes, I'm sure. He promised me a romantic night of just the two of us and that suddenly got pushed back to see her perform." Lulu whined.

"Am I to assume the groveling didn't pan out?" Johnny asked her.

"Not so much. Actually I didn't get so much as an explanation out of him. I did get one from Brook Lynn as she so eloquently pointed out how romantic of an atmosphere her singing could create and how enthralled Dante was with a private performance."

"Lulu, I am so sorry. It's his job to get people to trust him only to find out he's a two-bit liar in the end."

"I suppose you think I'm a complete moron for buying his admirable and sincere act?"

"No." He brushed through her hair. "We've all bought into it. Michael even bought into it and look what happened there."

Just hearing Michael's name and the damage that she had caused defending Dante's decision brought tears to her eyes. "I was so stupid! How could he…? No, I'm wrong. This isn't… He wouldn't…"

"Lulu…"

"No, I'll show you." She replied and turned around to re-enter the complex. Johnny followed her to the elevator.

"What exactly are you trying to prove?" Johnny questioned her as it neared her floor.

"I'm going to prove that Dante loves…." She stopped as she slid open the gate. Lulu watched stunned as Brook Lynn's slacks were kicked off while a shirtless Dante hovered over her with their lips locked. She quickly turned into Johnny's chest as the elevator door shut.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're late." Carly warned as Brook Lynn showed up for her performance.

"A little." She replied. "But I figured you wouldn't mind considering the success."

"You didn't?" Carly replied.

"Oh yes she did." Johnny said stepping into Carly's office. "And Lulu's down at the Haunted Star drinking off the image right now."

Carly's jaw dropped at the perfection of the delivery. "Okay, now to break that news to Dante. Brook, I want you to carry out the show as normal. Johnny, while she's up there I want you to interrupt the singing for a little performance of your own."

She whispered instructions into Johnny's ear before heading to the Grille to announce the live music performance by that of the talented Brook Lynn Ashton. Looking around the room she found her grandmother seated with Luke, as well as Edward and Monica Quartermaine, Jax was seated with Skye, and Dante found a table with his mother. Maxie and Spinelli sat near the back as Maxie expected to see Lulu in attendance.

Brook Lynn stepped up to the microphone. "I really would like to thank both Carly and Mr. Jasper Jacks for giving me the opportunity to be here tonight. It's been great being back in Port Charles and catching up with friends and family, but being back has reminded me of the faces that aren't in the crowd tonight. The first song I would like to dedicate to a good friend. The music started as she closed her eyes in preparation.

"Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found  
I know you can't stay  
A part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay  
I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
Hmm... this way."

Brook Lynn went directly to the next song which she hoped would be more upbeat for the audience. While Brook was singing Carly made her way over to Dante and Olivia, "I thought Lulu was coming." She whispered.

"She wasn't feeling well." Dante explained quietly.

"That's too bad; Lulu was right. She's amazing."

"Yeah." He replied as guilt crept over him. "She's amazing."

A couple songs into the set the audience turned to Johnny screaming. "Where is he?" He shouted.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Dante stood up from his seat. Johnny threw a punch in his direction landing squarely against Dante's right cheek bone. Luke stood up from his seat to separate the two men after Dante returned with a hit back.

"Enough, both of you! What in Hades is going on here?"

"I think you should ask Dante how he betrayed your daughter!" Johnny yelled at him.

Luke turned his attention over to the detective at the mention of his daughter. "Did you hurt Lulu?"

Dante looked over to Brook wondering how the information could have possibly leaked out who looked as dumbfounded as he did. 'Please don't.' She mouthed to him.

"Whatever you think you know, John…"

"What I think I know? Newsflash for you, Lulu and I saw it just as she was attempting to show me how much you loved her."

"Where's Lulu?" Dante gulped as the realization hit.

"Like I'm going to tell you…"

"Where's Lulu?" Dante screamed as he grabbed Johnny's collar.

Johnny shook his head. "She's at the Haunted Star; good luck getting through her brother's."

Dante raced out of the hotel.

"I am so sorry about that." Carly took over the microphone. "Um, drinks are on the house, but I think this, umm.. concludes the performance for tonight." She then went for the door.

"Caroline." Luke stopped her.

"She's my cousin." Carly argued.

"Yes, but I think this situation calls for the expertise of her father."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Sorry, I forgot to add the chapter BEFORE this one. There's a new Chapter 13 up. **

"What can I get for you?" Johnny offered Carly at his place.

"I don't suppose you can get me a perfect margarita from that new blender of yours?" She requested.

He smirked as he threw in some ice to crush before preparing the mix. He came back to the couch where she was sitting with the glass in hand.

"How's your jaw?" Carly asked as a slight bruise was forming she gently touched were it was swelling.

"I've had worse." He said taking her hand. "For a much less worthy cause."

"How do we celebrate getting everything we want?" Carly posed to him.

"I can think of a few ideas." He responded as he moved closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to move in and guide her back against the couch cushion as he kissed her.

"Past the point of no return - no backward glances:  
the games of make believe are at an end . . .  
Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting:  
abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . .

"What raging fireshall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us . . .? Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold, what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return . . ." 

Johnny lifted the halter she was wearing over her head and nibbled down her neck as Carly pulled the belt away from his slacks and pushed them off.

"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment  
where speech disappears into silence, I have come here, hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent - and now I am here with you:  
no second thoughts, I've decided, decided . . ."

The more he kissed her, the more she craved from him. Clothes were scatted about the apartment floor as time ceased and the caved to the momentum of that moment. They rhythmically pressed against each other as she guided him where she wanted him. Carly's nails dug into his back as she was allowed to passionately release all semblance of frustration and control.

Past the point of no return no going back now:  
our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . .  
Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question:  
how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .?

When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .? silence . . .

Johnny rested his head against her chest in a pant.


	15. Chapter 15

"Where are you off to?" Johnny asked as Carly stood from his bed and gathered her belongings.

"I should get back to the house before Josslyn's first feeding." She replied as the clock struck 4am.

"Shouldn't she be sleeping through the night by now? The sun's not even out yet."

"I've tried telling her that." Carly shrugged. "She's a morning person, just like her daddy."

"So, why doesn't daddy take this one?"

"Because he has a business meeting he needs to leave for. Don't worry I will take a cab, you can go back to sleep."

"No." Johnny insisted as he sat up. "I'm not going to lure you over here, sleep with you, and make you take a cab home. I can drive you."

"Thank you." She offered. "Well, that's weird…"

"What?"

"The battery on my phone must have died. That's okay, I can plug it in when I get back to the house."

"Here, let me see that." Johnny held out his hand. "I used to have the exact same phone. I think I still have the car charger; it'll only take a second. I think it was over here…"

"Would you like me to get the car started as you're searching?"

"Sure…" He threw her the keys. "I'll be right down."

He quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and shirt before digging through the drawer he was sure he put it in during the move. 'Bingo' he congratulated the little success before running out after her.

Carly stood a couple feet from the car as she hit the automatic lock from the keychain; Johnny instinctually turned his head away to the sound of a thunderous boom while parts flew from the exploding car.

"Carly!" Johnny yelled as he raced toward her after being thrown back over 10 feet. He placed his fingers to her neck as he searched for any sign of life from her. "Come on…" Johnny encouraged her. Not finding anything he started CPR.

Awoken from the detonation from his window across the street Spinelli ran out as fast as he could dialing 911 on the way. "Has anyone been injured?" Spinelli repeated the operator's question before being able to asses the damage himself.

"Oh God…" The Jackal uttered as the Valkyrie's body lay motionless to Johnny's attempts to breathe life into her.

"There's a weak pulse; she's not breathing on her own." Johnny explained between breaths. Spinelli held onto Carly's hand as Johnny worked attempted to encourage her to fight the way he knew Jason would if he could be there at that moment.

The background sirens become louder as both the PCPD and emergency personnel arrived on the scene.

Mac Scorpio was the first to assess the situation as he motioned for the EMTs to take over. "Spencer, I don't think you want to…."

"Carly!" He raced over to his cousin as a mask was placed over her mouth and the EMT manually bumped oxygen into her lungs. "Who did this?"

"As if you don't know." Johnny uttered fighting to hold back tears.

"Johnny." Lucky knelt down next to him. "You give me the name and any proof that he could be behind this and he will be locked up tonight! So, again, who did this?"

Johnny looked him straight in the face as he answered. "Michael Corinthos Jr."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because just this morning he threatened to blow me to pieces."

"Do you have any proof? Any witnesses?"

Johnny reached into his pocket to pull out the recording; as he did Carly's phone fell out. He handed the recording over for Lucky to play about three times over.

"Lucky." Johnny said hoarsely as he watched Carly being loaded into the back of the van. "Can you plug this in?"

"Is it evidence?"

"Maybe." Johnny whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

"Michael Corinthos Jr., you are under arrest for the attempted murder of the first degree. You have a right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to the attorney, were you unable to obtain your own one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" Mac questioned Sonny at his residence.

Sonny keyed in to the phrase 'attempted murder' wondering what went wrong in the plan. He put his hands behind his back as Mac took the handcuffs out knowing to keep his mouth shut.

"Boss, is there anything I can do?"

"Have Dianne meet me at the station. This is just another case of police harassment I'll be out of there by sunrise." Sonny instructed.

Mac snickered at his arrogance and hoping to make him squirm he added. "Not if a third degree murder charge is appended before then. Good going Corinthos!"

"What?"

"Take him in." Mac directed his accompanied officers.

"Commissioner, did someone get hurt?" Sonny pleaded with him.

Mac shook his head. "Sonny, you should know by now, someone always gets hurt."

XXXXXX

"Morgan, you have a visitor." The warden came in before breakfast.

"Who is it?" Michael asked.

"Mr. John Zacchara."

"What does he want?" Michael asked looking to Jason for an answer.

Jason took a deep breath knowing exactly what it was about. Instead of answering he simply shook his head and followed the warden out. When he first walked in Johnny's head was hung, it wasn't until he looked up to see his tear filled eyes that Jason's heart dropped.

"Nobody was supposed to get hurt." Johnny explained.

"Bull shit." Jason replied brutally. "You wanted to draw Sonny out, you wanted him to come after you, and you _wanted_ him to try to kill you!"

"Jason, I'm sorry." Johnny cried.

Jason leaned over with his elbows dug into the table supported his weight against his hands trying not to break down himself.

"Jase…"

"No." Jason interrupted him. "I can't know, because as soon as I do I have to go into that cell and tell her son that…"

"She's on life support with minimal brain activity. The hospital has contacted Jax who will be given the decision."

"How could you let this happen? What could have possibly possessed you to get Carly involved?" Jason screamed as the typically 'Stone Cold' one broke down.

Johnny kept his mouth shut. She had confessed to him the nature of her last visit, and the last thing he wanted was Jason blaming her for the initial proposition. Jason was right, it was his fault, he should have never gone along with it and he was more than willing to shoulder all of it.

"How?" Jason yelled again.

"I thought the ends justified the means; I knew she was hurting. I knew she was searching for something to focus her anger towards…" Johnny replied still crying.

"I need you to stop him; keep Jax from pulling the plug, and you tell Carly she has to fight with everything she has! Tell her I was lying. I love her, and _nothing_ is going to change that!"

"I'll pass that on." Johnny nodded as he stood up.


	17. Chapter 17

"Dianne, what do you got?" Sonny asked as his lawyer stepped into the interrogation room.

"It's not looking good, Sonny. There's a decent supply of evidence against you and I doubt you're going to have many friends on your side." Dianne confessed.

"Mac mentioned someone got hurt."

"Yeah." Dianne's head dropped dreading being the one having to tell him.

"Dianne…"

"Carly was admitted to General Hospital with severe internal bleeding from being thrown back by the blast."

"No!" Sonny shook his head.

"She's in the ICU on life support."

"What kind of evidence?" Sonny asked her.

"Johnny had a recording of you threatening him yesterday morning; there was also a voicemail on Carly's phone from Max that night stating your plan to rig the car with a bomb and begging her to stay out of it."

"Does Jason know?" Sonny asked her.

"I don't know, why?"

"He warned me not to." Sonny stated with a tear in his eye. "What are my options?"

"You could decide to plead guilty and we can bargain for a lesser sentence, but you are looking at intention at the first degree which is a felony charge. You would be spending time in prison. Otherwise, there's always the option of pleaded not guilty. You would give your alibi, which I am assuming you have and we can attempt to argue that this was a set up by John Zacchara."

"I can't go to prison." Sonny insisted.

"Sonny, as your lawyer I have to remind you that if Carly dies it will add another 10-years on to your sentence if found guilty."

"Carly won't die; she has too much to fight for."

"Mr. Corinthos, are you set to make your statement?" Mac asked coming into the interrogation room.

Sonny nodded and the commissioner sat down.

XXXXXX

"What did Johnny want?" Michael asked as soon as Jason returned. The warden had given him some extra time after Johnny left to compose himself before going back to the cell.

"Michael, I think you should sit down."

"What happened?" Michael asked worried.

"Your dad attempted to kill Johnny last night."

"Obviously it didn't work if he was visiting you this morning."

"The problem with car bombs is the situation is unpredictable, much like a ricochet bullet, you never know who is going to get hit in the crossfire." Jason explained.

"Now you're scaring me. Who got caught in the crossfire?"

"Your mother." Jason whispered.

"Jason?" Michael started to cry.

"She's alive; they brought her to General Hospital. The damage is bad, but… it's Carly. She's strong, and she will beat the undefeatable odds."

"Morgan, there's a Claire Walsh here to see you both." The warden announced as the Special Prosecutor stepped out from behind him.

"What do you want?" Jason asked her.

"According to your guest list Sonny Corinthos came to see the both of you yesterday." Claire explained.

"Yeah, by dad comes almost every day." Michael replied.

"Did he say anything to either one of you about wanting John Zacchara dead?"

As Michael went to talk Jason hushed him. "What if he did?"

"If he did; it's possible to call in a few favors to ensure safety for your testimony." Claire replied.

"No way; I'm not turning in my dad to barter my way…!" Michael responded.

"Michael!" Jason stopped him. "You get the paperwork set for both of us, and I will give you everything I know."  
"Jason…" Michael shook his head. "Dad won't survive."

"I don't care." Jason responded ominously. His only thought was for his and Michael's freedom. All he wanted was the chance to sit by her bedside and will her back to him.

"I'll see what I can do." She responded confidently. With the evidence she had; she couldn't help but feel that she finally had a Sonny Corinthos conviction in the bag.


	18. Chapter 18

Johnny didn't know what to expect as he walked into the waiting room.

"How could you do that to her?" Bobbie asked him. "How dare you put my daughter in the line of fire to further your own vendetta against Sonny?"

"Barbara Jean…" Luke attempted to calm her down.

"No! He knew what he was doing. He knew he was playing with matches and it certainly didn't matter to him who got burned!"

"That's not true, Ms. Spencer." He replied calmly. "You're right, I hate Sonny, and yes, my own ego and sense of invincibility got in the way of thinking this through; but I never wanted anyone else getting caught in the middle."

"Why would you even think about putting her there?" Lucky asked him. After watching Carly get carried off the scene Mac had given him the rest of the day off. "Don't tell me you didn't know exactly what you were doing when you brought Carly to your penthouse."

"This isn't Johnny's fault." A distraught Lulu spoke up. "Sonny is the self-absorbed piece of shit that's so hell bent on feeding his own ego that he can't be bothered to contemplate the consequences of his own actions."

"Lulu, please don't defend me." He shook his head.

"Jax, how is she doing?" Bobbie asked as her husband walked into the room. He quietly took a seat.

"I don't know." He shook his head and tried to shut down the knot forming in his throat. "Apparently there's still a kinetic reaction to pain, and a voluntary heartbeat which are indicators of neuro-transmission."

"Meaning…?" Ethan asked as he sat back.

"It means that she's alive." Bobbie replied.

"What's the prognosis?" Lucky responded almost afraid to ask.

"Dr. Drake says that if we don't see any improvement in the Glasgow Scale in the next 24 hours… he doesn't see…" Jax couldn't finish.

"Jax, can she have visitors?" Johnny asked him.

"You need to stay far away from her." He growled.

"Please, just let me…"

"Get out!" Jax pointed towards the door.

"If I would have known…"

"Johnny…" Ethan warned him as he stood up and went to walk out with him. Outside the door he pulled his partner aside. "What do you think you're doing in there? And when the hell did the plan to take Sonny down change to involving my cousin?"

"I spoke with Jason; he told me to stop that supposed husband of hers from pulling the plug and to give a message to Carly for him. Ethan, I know you have every reason to hate me right now, but please, find a way to get me in that room."

"Why?" Ethan questioned. "Why do you all of the sudden care?"

"I don't 'all of the sudden' care. I've liked Carly since the moment I met into her in the park; I mean, yeah, I pulled a gun out on her, but… that's not the point. I made a mistake by letting my vengeance over Claudia's death consume me, and Carly… she found out that Michael could get released if Sonny was imprisoned instead so…"

"So you teamed up." Ethan realized. "You weren't using Carly's grief to get one over on Sonny."

Johnny shook his head. "She was supposed to work it out with Max to get a warning before Sonny acted in order to avoid, well… this, but the battery in her phone died before we got the message. The sick part is that the only reason she was in the blast and I wasn't, is because I stayed back looking for a charger. Well, that and then the phone call being used as evidence to put Sonny away instead."

"Apparently that's exactly what she wanted." Ethan replied. "I'll tell you what. Right now the doctors are allowing individual family visits. Go down to the café, and I'll text you when I get a chance to see her. You can take my place; if anyone asks just tell them you're her cousin."

"Ethan…"

"I barely know her, and we both know that if they were free the first two people she would want with her are Jason and Michael. So if you think you can say something to help I'm not going to stop you."

"Thank you." Johnny offered.

"Just stay out of the way for now, I don't know how long it's going to be before I get to the head of the line."

"I'll be around." Johnny responded before walking off.


	19. Chapter 19

"Dante, come on, open up." Brook Lynn begged as she knocked on the door.

Dante finally did as he sported a black eye and swollen lip. He stepped aside letting her through.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She responded to the sight.

"It's not your fault. God knows the Falconeri's would have done worse in this kind of situation." Dante shrugged it off.

"Dante, you know I was kidding when I said…"

"When you said your plan was to rip me and Lulu apart? Yeah, I know. I should be the one apologizing to you."

"How is that?" Brook asked him.

"For using you to prove to myself that I'm no better than the DNA from which I came. I loved her, and I sabotaged that because somehow finding out that Sonny Corinthos is my father makes me question every decision I've ever made in my life. When she stomped out of her accusing me of being just like him… I had a choice to do better, and I…"

"I could have stopped you." Brook Lynn offered.

"I don't get; I don't understand that part of me that reaches out to him; that part that drove me to lie about who put the bullet in my chest." Dante lamented.

"Actually, I'm not here about... I think Lulu could use your support."

Dante snickered as he pointed to his mangled face. "I think the last person she wants comforting her right now is the person responsible for the misery."

"This isn't about her broken heart. Dante, your father is in lock up. He attempted to kill Johnny last night and Carly was hurt instead."

"How did you…"

"I ran into your ma at the MetroCourt this morning. I wanted to talk to Carly about last night; Olivia told me. I didn't want to believe it so I called my aunt Monica at General Hospital and she confirmed everything. Carly is on life support after getting hit by the concussion of the car bomb." She explained in tears.

Dante shook his head not sure of how to respond.

"You have to believe me when I tell you you're nothing like your father. Your father is an animal that cares about one person, and one person only."

"I thought the Cerullo's were fans of my father?"

"There comes a time when everyone is forced off the rose-colored glasses and see the truth. You were shot because of Sonny, Michael was put in prison because of Sonny, and now Carly… she may not make it."

"There's proof that he's responsible?" Dante questioned.

"A nice stack of it." Brook confirmed.

XXXXX

"You look like you could use some breakfast." Alexis claimed as she approached Mac at the department. She had come from Kelly's with some pastries.

"Thanks." Mac said reaching for one.

"I would think you would be overjoyed. Finally a mark in the win column against organized crime." Alexis responded to his look of frustration.

"I've learned not to count my chickens before they're hatched. Mr. Corinthos is claiming he has no idea how that bomb got attached to that car; that after leaving Pentonville he spent the evening having dinner with a female associate and after bringing her home late he went straight to bed and has video surveillance indicating no vehicles left his property after his return."

"But the case isn't that he strapped the bomb; there's evidence that he ordered the attack." Alexis argued.

"Ms. Miller claims that it's a set up, and get this, she was with Mr. Giambetti and never heard him make that call. She says that she can prove that John Zacchara will stop at no lengths to seek revenge and the PCPD and Special Prosecutor Ms. Walsh are willing to do anything to put him behind bars."

"You're damn right we will." Ms. Walsh said stepping into the commissioner's office.

"What's this?" Mac asked looking at the paperwork she placed in front of him.

"I need you to get the mayor to sign off on some pardons for me."

"You want a pardon for Jason Morgan and Michael Corinthos? Based on what?"

"Based on the fact that if we do I will guarantee that Morgan will stand up in court and testify to that fact that Sonny Corinthos visited him at Pentonville to tell him his plan to kill John Zacchara."

"How do you know that the second Morgan gets released he's not going to immediately fly out of this country?" Mac asked.

"You didn't see the same look of betrayal and contempt that I did at the mere mention of his former boss' actions."

"She's right." Alexis intervened. "If there's anything that can come between Sonny and Jason it's Carly, and the only reason he's opting to barter it is for Michael's release and the ability to see his best friend for himself."

"Okay; if you two believe this is the only way to secure a conviction…" Mac pressed as he noticed the look of resolution in both of them. "Then I will take this to Mayor Floyd myself."


	20. Chapter 20

Ethan had done as promised. He texted Johnny as soon as he had been given the opportunity to visit his cousin with a very clear 15 minute limit. Fifteen minutes and he had to disappear without anyone in that waiting room knowing he had been there. Johnny silently watched the rise and fall of her chest. It was an illusion, and he knew it. Without modern medicine that woman that possessed so much life the night before would be gone. He took a seat and grasped her hand into his.

"I should have protected you." He started. "When you stopped by the penthouse the other day I should have stuck with my instinct; I should have said no. I didn't want to involve you in this war, but it was so tempting, everything about it; revenge on Sonny, watching Dante squirm,… you. Yes, you! I had this beautiful and passionate woman standing right in front of me, daring me to succumb to my worst impulses, how could I say no?

"Carly, I went to see Jason this morning. He had to know what happened and I felt like I owed him to be the one that told him. I didn't tell him that you approached me about it, but I doubt that would matter. The only thing he cares about is you making out of this okay. He told me to tell you that he was lying; he loves you and he would forgive you for anything. So don't you dare use his warning as an excuse to quit fighting. You have too many people that love you and need you to be okay; most of all are your children. I don't want to imagine what Michael is going through right now. My God, after all of this, I hope… I really hope, we're successful in getting him out, but that freedom isn't going to matter to him if he has to watch his mother die, and Morgan already feels he's lost everything, and then there's Josslyn that needs that opportunity to know her mother. You can't take that away from her, Carly, I lost that bond way too young, and it's left its mark."

Johnny let tears free flow from his cheeks before looking up to see Ethan at the window pointing to an invisible watch on his wrist. Johnny kissed her hand before getting up. "Just keep fighting." He advised before leaving the room.

John offered Ethan his gratitude before exiting in the opposite direction. He didn't want to be a bother to the Spencer's, but he had to know he did what he could to get through to her. He only hoped that he did.

"Where are you off to?" Brook Lynn asked watching Johnny leave the hospital.

"I was going to go down to Jake's." Johnny explained.

"Would you like some company?" She asked him. "I came with Dante, but I figured I was the last person Lulu would want to see right now. She must be dying inside right now."

"Are you feeling guilty?" Johnny asked her.

"Aren't you?" She threw back. "Carly offered to pay me, A LOT of money to seduce Dante, and I let myself get whored out."

"I don't think she intended…"

"No; she didn't see it that way, and it was completely my decision. There was no blackmail; it was an offer that I took her up on, and it wasn't even about the money. Did you ever get the chance to meet Georgie Jones?"

"Briefly." Johnny replied as they walked towards the bar. "Um… she was among the guests at the ball at Wyndemere, Diego Alcazar killed later that year."

Brook Lynn tensed up at the mention of her former boyfriend.

"What's wrong?"

"Long story, and I need a couple drinks in me before I tell it." She confessed. "Georgie was my best friend, and Lulu, well… she developed a crush on Georgie's husband, my uncle. She convinced Dillon that Georgie was having an affair with Diego, of all people." Brook rolled her eyes. "And was able to get Dillon to sleep with her which tore apart what remained of their relationship."

"This was some kind of vengeance game for you too?"

Brook nodded. "The sad part is you can do the damage, and achieve your goals, but in the end you figure out…"

"You can never get what you really wanted." Johnny finished for her. "Sonny is going to prison, there's no doubt about that. It's justice served, or at least it's supposed to be. It would be."

"If yet another person didn't get hurt in the process of making it happen?"

Johnny nodded as he opened the door for her to drown away the regret.


	21. Chapter 21

"Jason, I can't take this deal." Michael warned him.

"Yes you can."

"No; dad didn't tell me anything, and I won't lie to say that he did."

"You don't have to lie." Jason assured the boy. "Don't say anything until the papers are signed and then just tell the cops what you know. Tell them exactly what happened during your visit."

"We were talking about Kristina and how confused she is and how she's taking that out on him by calling him abusive. He would never…" Michael stopped as he saw the look of regret on Jason's face. "He didn't mean for mom to get hurt."

Jason shook his head. "He never means for it to happen. He shot her; she spent weeks in a coma after giving birth to Morgan because her husband shot her, and now…"

"How bad is it really?"

"She's on life support. There's a machine doing the breathing for her. So far her heart is still beating and there's enough activity not to deem her brain dead."

"But that can change at any time." Michael gathered.

"And it is up to Jax to decide when to pull the plug." Jason replied.

"Jax loves her. He won't pull it unless the doctors tell him there's nothing left, and that's not going to happen. Mom pulled me out of a coma by sheer will; she'll get through this."

"I keep telling myself that." Jason responded. For the first time since he was placed behind bars in order to protect the person he considered his firstborn son he truly felt trapped, and that suffocation was killing him.

"Jason, I know it's not fair to ask you to choose between my mom and my dad, but she's strong; she can pull through. If dad gets locked up he's not going to survive." Michael pleaded knowing the irony of the statement.

"Michael, I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to get you out of prison and sit at my best friend's bedside. Sonny made his choice, now he has to live with the consequences."

Michael snickered. "That sounds like something mom would say."

They heard the gates of the cell open and cautiously waited to see who was entering. "Don't say a word." Jason advised.

"I have papers here requesting your pardon." Mayor Floyd said coming into the cell. "Apparently if I let the both of you go, Ms. Walsh thinks at least one of you will give up Corinthos."

Jason stared back at him.

"I need some assurance that you're not going to high tail it out of the country as soon as this paper gets signed." The mayor insisted.

"What kind of assurance?" Jason questioned. "You can hand me a subpoena right now if that's what you're looking for. Rest assured I am not going anywhere as long as my best friend is lying in a hospital bed."

"I almost believe you." The mayor told him. "But that's not good enough, so here's what I'm proposing. Morgan, I will give you the pardon."

"I'm not leaving without Michael."

"I have talked Judge Carole into suspending Michael's sentence. He'll be free on the condition that he remains in Port Charles on good behavior. I don't expect him to provide false testimony."

"But you do expect me to jump at your command." Jason inferred.

"I want Corinthos behind bars."

"So do I!" Jason said fiercely. "You don't have to threaten Michael in order to get me to do it."

"Insurance." Mayor Floyd simply stated as he pointed to the documents in front of him. "Look, I don't want Michael here any more than you do, it was never this precincts intention for an eighteen-year-old brain damaged boy to take the prison cell designated for his father, but I have no chance of a re-election if this pardon goes through and then Corinthos walks."

"Then why not put the condition on my release and allow Michael to walk?" Jason countered.

"You're a greater flight risk. Are you going to take the deal or not?"

"What happens if I give the testimony you want and Sonny walks because the PCPD and special prosecutor drop the ball? Does Michael go back to jail because of your precincts incompetence?"

"I will make sure the Commissioner is handling his end. If you give the testimony then Michael is safe." The mayor assured him.

Jason reached out his hand asking for a pen in order to sign the paperwork before giving it over to Michael to do the same. After a brief hesitation and a look of absolution from the man he held as father figure Michael put his signature down on the dotted line.


	22. Chapter 22

"Mr. Jax, can I speak with you for a moment?" A lady approached him as he left Carly's room.

"Um… I don't…" He stuttered not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"It will only take a minute. I know this is a bad time, but it's situations like these that donation becomes a possibility and I just wanted to know if it's been discussed…"

"Excuse me?" Jax asked, taken back. "Ha.. Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, my name is Susan Hart from the OPTN; the organ procurement…"

"Transplantation network; yes, I know what you are. I guess I don't know why the hospital would be calling you in unless…"

"I don't know any more than you do Mr. Jax. This topic is never easy to approach, but it's common that when a person is dependant on modern machinery to survive that the family is notified of all the options. I hope that the consideration isn't taken as the hospital asking you to give up your loved one's recovery."

"You haven't approached anyone else, have you?" Jax questioned hoping that Bobbie wasn't asked about this.

"No; as her legal conservator of assets it would be up to you to make the decision." Ms. Hart explained.

"Carly's sister was a donor and she saved a young girl's life I'm sure that in the event of… that's what she would want."

"Thank you. Um… I'm going to leave you my card. Again, I am sorry to do this to you." She handed him a business card before walking off. As she did Jax used the wall to prompt himself up against.

"Is everything okay?" Lulu asked noticing him frozen in time.

Jax shook his head before standing upright. "No change; she's stable. How are you holding up?"

"I'm not." She confessed. "I know Dante is trying to be supportive, but I can barely look at him, and I can't help but feel that the last memory I have of Carly is betraying her…"

"It's not the last, Lulu." Jax comforted her. "And no one knew that the judge would put Michael in prison. If I thought there was any chance of things ending the way they did in that courtroom I would have never gone as far as I did… I wanted Sonny behind bars so badly, but not like this. Not at the expense of Carly's life."

"Well… this is Carly we're talking about she would dive in front of a bullet if it meant protecting her kids." Lulu indicated.

Jax stared back at her stunned. "…And she would have done anything to free her son from prison."

"Yeah, if there she was anything she could have done." She replied as Jax stomped away. "Where are you… going?" Lulu attempted to ask before he was too far gone.


	23. Chapter 23

"How about a game?" Brook pointed to the tables as they sat at the bar.

"Um…." Johnny hesitated remembering the last time he was there.

"Come on." She pulled on his arm. "I'll even make it interesting; if I win you have to dance with me."

Johnny snickered. "And if I win?"

Brook Lynn shrugged. "What do you want?"

"I suppose you mean besides winding the clock back 24 hours?" He lamented walking over to the table to set up the first shot. "Tell you what? How about we up the stakes of the game? For each ball we knock into a pocket we get to ask the other person a question to which they have to answer honestly."

"Okay." She agreed as he took the shot and knocked a stripe into the pocket. "What do you want to know?"

"Did you ever see yourself wanting a relationship with Dante?" Johnny questioned.

"Yes; when I was like twelve. I had this huge crush on him and everyone in town swore we were 'meant to be.' He never saw me as anything but a little sister, and eventually I started to feel the same way. Obviously not so much that I couldn't…"  
"Right." He caught on and took a shot knocking another in. "Who was the first person you fell in love with?"

Brook Lynn shook her head. "It was Diego."

"What happened…?"

"You know, I don't think I want to play this game anymore." Brook started to walk away. He caught her in his arms and watched as her bottom lip quivered. "I tried rebelling against my ma by going out with a guy I knew she would never approve of; but it turned into so much more. He was so loving and supportive, but the odds were stacked against us and we ended up breaking it off when I realized he was interested in Maxie."

"I'm sorry." He replied speaking up for the gender.

"It got worse from there. He blamed me for his cousin's death and decided to get revenge by drugging me and posted nude photos on the internet. He was arrested for it, eventually released, and the only person to completely forgive him and see the good in him was Georgie."

Johnny shook his head. "And then he killed her."

"What's the point in love or loyalty?" She started to cry as he tightened his hug.

"Why bother following by the rules when it's the good that die young?"

"It doesn't always work out that way." Johnny stroked her hair. "There's a sense of power that comes from a well laid out revenge plot; we felt it, we got high from it, and now we're crashing."

She held on longer allowing tears to fall. "Am I up?" She finally asked.

He smirked. "Yeah, you're shot."

After knocking the 6 ball into the side pocket Brook turned around to face him. "At what point did your scheme to ruse Sonny turn real?"

"What?" Johnny asked for clarification.

"At one point did you develop real feelings for Carly?"

As he started to answer they heard footsteps approaching. "Please, don't keep me from answering." Jax responded. "I'd like to hear this."

"I've always held respect for Carly."

"If that's true then why use her to get one over on your enemy?" Jax sneered at him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. If you would have respected her more, if you would have listened to her maybe you would have realized that she was just as fed up with Sonny Corinthos as the rest of us, but you had to do things your way, which got her son sent to Pentonville. You should know that Carly was going to stop at nothing to do what she had to in order to get Michael released!"

"So it's true? Carly was in on it? Carly risked her own life to get Sonny…"

"You told her that the only way you could Michael released was if his father went to prison." Johnny replied calmly. "It's actually kind of sad that your marriage ended due to a misunderstanding in allegiance."

"Carly's life may be ending because you decided that violence…" Jax countered.

"Please, Jax! You're just as obsessed with getting one over on Sonny as I am, if not more! But instead of putting yourself in the line of fire you hid behind an eighteen-year-old!"

"It wasn't supposed to happen…"

"Neither was this!" Johnny yelled holding back tears. "But does it really matter? Sonny's going to prison and your hands are clean, congratulations Jax, you got what you wanted. Now you can play the part of the grieving widower as you stake claim to Sonny's youngest son." He wasn't sure why he was saying the things that were coming out of his mouth, but there was something about the way that Jax had completely disrespected his wedding vows that got to him.

Not wanting to hear more Jax swung his arm out towards Johnny who ducked sending his fist toward a stunned Brook Lynn. She stumbled back and Johnny attacked Jax with elbows to the abdomen as he pinned him on top of the pool table causing it to crash to the weight before Coleman, who was the only other person in the bar, pulled Johnny off of him.

"Zacchara, out or I'm calling the cops." Coleman threatened and then looked over to the young woman. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She shook her head and followed Johnny out.

"I'll pay for the damages." Jax brushed himself off.

"You're damn right you will." Coleman warned him.


	24. Chapter 24

"Mom." Jason said after Alice had called Monica down to meet her visitors who were sitting in the Quartermaine den.

"Jason? Michael?" She asked stunned. "What are you doing here? How…?"

"We were release from prison. I had my driver come here first." Jason explained. "I've been granted pardon, but Michael is on suspended sentence. There were conditions. The first was that he remained out of his father's influences, which means he's not allowed to take residence at the Pent House. He has a curfew and they needed an address to which this be assigned."

"So you gave the court mine?" Monica gathered.

"I hope you don't mind." Jason replied. His first choice would have been Carly but that wasn't an option.

"Of course not; Michael, you're always welcome here." Monica said giving him a hug. "What time is the curfew?"

"Nine o'clock." Michael spoke up. "I have this designer ankle bracelet keeping track of my every move."

"I wanted to confirm this with you before we brought him to the house to pack up some of his stuff." Jason explained.

"Absolutely, but how did this happen?"

"The mayor had bigger fish to fry." Jason responded. "What's important right now is keeping Michael out of trouble. If we do everything we're supposed to he won't see the inside of another cell."

"None of us want that. I will have Alice make up your bed, is there anything else I can do?"

"Can you bring me over to my mom's? I know Jason is dying to visit her." Michael requested.

"I want to make sure that you are set…"

"I'm fine." Michael insisted. "I'm sure it's no trouble and the Quartermaine's will bring me by to see her tomorrow."

"Of course." Monica agreed. "Jason, you probably should go; I don't know how much longer they are going to allow visitors today."

"Have you seen her?" Jason asked.

Monica nodded her head. "Yeah, I was there this morning when Carly was admitted. The concussion caused a lot of damage; there's really no way to give a prognosis until the swelling has gone down."

"How long do you think that will take?" Jason asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"I should… go. Michael, if you need anything…"

"I know how to get a hold of you." Michael insisted. "Jason, tell mom that I love her, and I'm okay."

Jason shook his head as he mouthed 'thank you' to Monica.


	25. Chapter 25

"How's that?" Johnny asked pressing a cold pack on the swelling on Brook Lynn's cheek. She lent him her car to drive back to the penthouse. When they pulled up to the lot both were taken back by the site of the pieces of the car still sitting there. He had hoped that it would have been taken away by now.

"That's fine." She replied as her hand sat over his. "I got it."

"Okay." He gently pulled his away. "I should warn you that this probably isn't the safest place for you."

"Sonny's on his way to prison." Brook countered.

"But the Lopez brother's aren't. I can't tell you much about the business, but I've had dealing with these guys who a notorious for planting car bombs. My guess is that Sonny was hoping to use that as his defense which is why it was his weapon of choice."

"Are these guys after you?" She asked in concern.

"Not that I'm aware of, actually now with the Corinthos organization weakened this would be the perfect time for them to make their move. I could slip out and just live off the Zacchara fortune and keep myself busy at the garage."

"Olivia says you're quite handy with the automotives."

"You're discussing me with Olivia?" Johnny questioned.

"She was upset when you two broke it off this last time. She needed an ear so I offered her mine. Olivia was always like a second mom to me growing up; she's done her fair share of listening to me go on about secret crushes and perceived broken hearts."

"Perceived?"

"When your sixth grade boyfriend breaks up with you to start seeing the one girl in the class that has begun puberty it's pretty devastating." Brook explained.

Johnny started to snicker.

"Hey, that's not funny!" She remarked while laughing herself. "Okay, well, maybe… it wasn't at the time."

"No, no, I agree. Males are pigs. If you were smart you would bat for the other team."

"Huh, I never thought of that… but then again women are worse. We are catty, backstabbing bitches. At least men have the excuse of the blood flowing in the wrong direction."

"I suppose you do have the keep your friends close and enemy's closer mantra down pact." He mused as he took another look at her cheek. "The swelling is already going down."

"Yeah, I think the hit was already losing momentum by the time it got to me."

"I'm sorry you had to get in the middle of that. Thanks for the ride, but I think for your sake you should probably just go home and stay far away from me."

"What if I don't want to?" Brook Lynn posed as she stood closely in front of him.

"Brook, please." He begged. The truth was that Johnny didn't want to see her leave, but within twenty four hours he had managed to get one woman blown up and another bruised.

XXXXX

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Bobbie asked him as he entered the intensive care unit. "Have you been released? What about Michael?"

"Michael is over at the Quartermaine's. Bobbie, can I see her?" Jason answered.

"Yeah." She noticed the time on the wall clock. There was less than fifteen minutes before visiting hours shut down. "Follow me."

He didn't mean to be abrupt but he had plenty of time to explain his release after getting the opportunity to visit with her.

Bobbie stopped outside of Carly's door. "If anyone can encourage her to fight it's you." She insisted as she invited him in.

Jason was overwhelmed with emotion as he walked inside to find his best friend hooked up to machines performing practically every function for her; her skin was ghastly pale where she wasn't bruised or swollen. What was lying there was the shell of the person he knew and loved. She was typically so vibrant that nothing could hold her down. He sat next to her and held onto her palm willing her to squeeze his to give him some sign that she was there.

"Carly, I'm sorry, I am so sorry that I wasn't there, that I couldn't stop him." Jason cried. "I promised you that I would always be there for you and that I would never let you down. I failed you twice. Michael was in prison because of a choice that I made and… I know I said I wouldn't forgive you, but you had to know I was lying. Carly, I can't lose you, so you can't give up. Whatever strength you need, take it from me! I'm here, and I'm not leaving you again. You got your way. Michael and I were both released. He's with the Quartermaine's right now, but he wants to come home; in order for that to happen he needs to come home to you."

Jason knew that if Carly didn't make it Michael and Morgan would be losing both parents because it the men in prison didn't take Sonny out he'd find a way to do it himself. "Carly, I can't stay by your side right now, but I needed you to know that I love you."


	26. Chapter 26

**1 month later**

"I'm so glad you finally took me up on my offer." Edward said as he and Brook Lynn sat alone in the dinner hall.

"After the gig fell through I kind of didn't have a choice, now did I?" She spat back.

"I assume you're already enrolled for fall classes." He replied ignoring the comment.

"Yes, Grandfather. PCU will be sending the bill shortly."

"Well, there is no price too high for a good education. Which area of study are you going for? Accounting? That's always in demand, but maybe a little limiting… how about…"

"I'm going for production." Brook Lynn answered him.

"Well… you are your father's daughter."

"And I see nothing wrong with that." Tracy replied entering the room to greet her granddaughter with a hug. "If daddy gets to be too much just let me know."

"I will." Brook smiled. "Is it just us today?"

"Monica and Maya had to punch in at the hospital early, and Michael was headed to the courthouse." Tracy explained.

"That's right, trial starts today. I, for one, hope that thug never sees the light of day." Edward grumbled.

"Grandfather, please, you know Michael doesn't like it when we speak that way about his father." Brook intervened.

"AJ was his father, and if this family was given half the chance to raise that boy none of this would have happened."

"Breakfast is served." Alice came in and set plates down in front of the family.

Brook took one look at the sunny side eggs that sat in front of her before it made her stomach rumble.

"What's wrong Ms. Ashton? I thought that's how you liked them; I can tell Cooke…"

Brook shook her head no as she raced out of the room with her palm over her mouth.

"Is she okay?" Alice looked to Tracy. "Her skin sure went green in a hurry."

"I'm sure it's just a touch of the flu that's going around. I'll go check on her." Tracy assured that woman. She got up and strolled to the closest restroom finding Brook hunched over the toilet. Tracy sat at the edge of the tub and held her hair for her. "I assume congratulations are in order? Who's the father?"

Brook Lynn sat up briefly. "I don't know what… Oh God!" She replied before retching again.

"I've gone through this a couple times." Tracy encouraged while rubbing her back. "Is there anything I can do? Pick up a test? Call your father?"

"No!" Brook demanded as she sat up panting for breath. "It's probably just the flu, I'm going to go lay down."

"Okay." Tracy allowed her that denial as she helped her to her feet. "If you do need anything…"

"I'm fine." Brook Lynn held onto the wall to study herself.

"Ms. Tracy." Alice approached her.

"Bring her some toast and ginger ale in another hour." Tracy ordered.

"Sure thing." Alice stated before attending to other duties.

XXXXXX

"Jason." Michael entered his mother's hospital room. "I was wondering if you needed a ride to the court house."

"For what?" Jason looked up at him.

"Trial starts today, remember?"

"Is that today?" He looked around completely lost as to which day of the week, month, and year that it was.

"How's she doing?" Michael asked him.

"No change." Jason shook his head. "Seven hundred fifty six hours since the bomb went off and no sign of her waking; Doctor Drake wants to move her to a facility and Jax is considering pulling the plug."

"He can't do that!" Michael shouted. "No, mom will wake up, she has to. It's just going to take some time. I was in a coma for a year before…"

"I've had every expert I know in the field run tests, Michael." Jax came in to explain himself. "They are all saying the same thing. Even if she were to wake up today, the probability that she would have the same quality of life would… Each day lessens the chance at a recovery."

"So you're just giving up?" Michael asked.

Jason sat ready to fight for her if needed.

"No; I don't want to give up on her. Michael, I have Morgan asking me everyday when his mom is coming home. I just came by to tell you I sent the transfer papers for the aftercare facility. The hospital doesn't have the space to keep her… I'm not going to pull anything unless Michael and Bobbie agree to it." Jax explained.

"Thank you." Michael offered. "Jason, are you coming?"

"I'll be right there." Jason answered hoping to have a minute with Jax. "When's the transfer?"

"Tomorrow morning. They want to make sure they have the proper equipment in the helicopter."

"Where is this facility?" Jason asked him.

"It's in Manhattan."

"Manhattan? You're flying her out… What's wrong just? You think it will be easier to forget about her if you send her off somewhere?"

"What do you want from me?" Jax yelled back. "There's nothing else I can do, my hands are tied and this place guarantee's the best quality of care we can give her."

"I don't think I'm ever going to be able to trust you to put her needs above your own. Someone needs to fight for Carly the same way she did for Michael."

"And you've elected yourself to be that person." Jax assumed. "I don't answer to you, Jason. I already told you I'm not going to do anything unless Bobbie and Michael agree."

"If I find out you're pressuring them in any way…"

"I'll end up in the bottom on the harbor? Careful who start threatening, Morgan."


	27. Chapter 27

By the time Jason showed up for court both lawyers had already delivered their opening statements and Ms. Claire Walsh was set to call her first witness. Jason attempted to keep his gaze off his former boss; the man he had respected as a father; the man responsible for Carly's condition.

"Ms. Walsh, your witness." The judge called.

"Your honor I would like to call the intended victim, Mr. John Zacchara." Claire stated. Johnny stood from his seat confident that justice would be served. After raising his hand for the oath Ms. Walsh started questioning. "Mr. Zacchara, you have an admitted rivalry with Mr. Corinthos, am I correct?"

"Yes." Johnny shook his head.

Based on opening statements Claire knew that the argument the defense would make was that Johnny was obsessed with payback; so much so that he was willing to do anything to provoke Sonny, and when that didn't work he recklessly set up the attack himself. She wanted to argue that before the defense had the chance. "Can you tell me the origin of this rivalry?"

"Corinthos never liked me. He assumed I was just like my father and treated me such. Sonny didn't act on this until his son went missing a couple years ago and he blamed me for the supposed kidnapping. I was taken against my will, beaten, and starved until either me or my sister told him the whereabouts of his son."

"Did you have anything to do with that disappearance?"

"No. A deal was eventually struck for my release. That same night Michael came back as the cannery exploded. Reeling from the violence Sonny wanted to make a truce to maintain peace in Port Charles believing my sister and I would forgive and forget."

"Your sister is.. or was, Claudia Zacchara, correct?"

"That's right." Johnny confirmed.

"The last time Mr. Corinthos was in court you blamed him for the murder of your sister, correct?"

"I told the court the truth. Corinthos was responsible for Claudia's death. He psychologically and verbally broke her down leading up to that outburst where he publicly threatened her life. I'm not saying what Claudia did was right, but she had little choice but to take someone hostage."

"She didn't have to pull her gun out." Claire shook her head in response.

"Maybe, maybe not." Johnny replied silently thinking that it didn't matter now. "She knew her time was up; she did what she thought she had to…"

"Is that what you did?" Claire asked him.

"Excuse me?" Johnny questioned.

"You worked for Sonny Corinthos, correct?"

Johnny nodded. "I landed a few shipments for the guy. After he married my sister she pushed for the Corinthos and Zacchara organizations to combine. My employment ended some time after her death. I couldn't exactly work for the guy that killed my sister, could I?"

"I suppose not. Tell me about your relationship with Mrs. Jacks."

"Carly and I have always gotten along. She understood the life I grew up in and never judged me based on it. Sure, she didn't want me dating her little cousin but that had to do with the environment, not me."

"Mr. Zacchara, what was Mrs. Jacks doing at your penthouse that night?" Claire questioned.

"We were both just getting out of relationships and sought comfort in each others company. Just a couple days before that she had given me a house warming blender and came over that evening to test it out."

"The defense is going to argue that you were using Mrs. Jacks to provoke the defendant." Claire suggested.

"I object, your honor. Argumentative." Dianne called out.

"Sustained; counselor, keep it in the form of a question." The judge warned.

"Of course, Mr. Zacchara, were you aware that a friendship with Mrs. Jacks had the potential of provoking Mr. Corinthos?"

Johnny snickered. "Mr. Corinthos had been married to Carly four times in the past. She was very clear to me that he saw her as his personal property; I was also made aware by Mr. Corinthos that very morning that it was in my best interest to stay away from her."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because she's not his property; she was a beautiful, vibrant woman who could make me smile." Johnny responded with tears welling up in his eyes. "After Claudia died I lost my closest friend; the one person that I could go to with anything. When Jason Morgan went to prison Carly lost that too."

"So you confided in each other? Knowing the possible risk to both of you?"

"I expected him to go after me, but I never thought he would do it when there was the possibility that she would be around."

"Your honor, I would like to call evidence of a recording taken the morning before the explosion." Claire stated and approached the bench. The judge allowed her to play the tape for the jury to hear.

"Mr. Zacchara, do you have any doubt in your mind who was responsible for planting the bomb under your car?"

"Not a one." Johnny answered.

"And that is?"

"The defendant; Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr."


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the incredibly long delay, I've been cheating** **on General Hospital with another show and got caught up in another fanfic. It's not done yet, but I didn't realize how long it was since I've worked on these. **

"Brook, what are you doing here?" Dante asked pulling open his door.

She peaked inside to see Lulu on his bed holding up the covers. "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"Of course you didn't." Lulu replied heatedly.

"Brook, wait!" Dante sped down the hall after her. "Is everything okay, you don't look well?"

"I'm fine. I just came to say I finished the move to the Quartermaine's." Brook lied. She thought she had worked up the courage to knock on the door and tell him the results of the test her grandmother had left for her.

"I told you that you didn't have to do that. What happened; it was my fault. I was the one that was unfaithful."

"Well, it seems like she's forgiven you for that. So, I guess we can just forget that night ever happened." She nodded.

"It's not going to be like it was before, it can't, but I want to be there for her. I need to be there for her."

"I thought maybe you would be at trial today." Brook responded.

Dante just shook his head. "For what? Rehash what I already know? My father is murdering bastard who will stand behind his lawyer to pass blame onto someone else? No thanks. Lulu doesn't need to hear that either. Worse part about it is that she's blaming herself."

"There's a lot of that going around." Brook shrugged. It seemed everyone that knew Carly had their version of what they could have done differently; everyone but the one person directly responsible. "If you can tell Lulu that I didn't mean to intrude that would be great. Um… I hope everything works out for you."

"You too, Brook. You deserve to be happy."

"Right." She replied sarcastically to herself.

XXXXX

"Ms. Miller, your chance at the witness." The judge offered her the cross.

"Mr. Zacchara based on your own testimony it sounds like there's been a lot of finger pointing in your dealings with Mr. Corinthos, misunderstandings, as they were?"

"Assumptions have been made." Johnny confirmed.

"Mr. Corinthos assumed you hurt his son, you assumed Mr. Corinthos hurt your sister…"

"He did." Johnny fired back.

"Mr. Zacchara, I have right here the document where the young Michael Corinthos the third testified to your sister's death as means of self-defense. Your honor, may I enter this into evidence?"

The judge waved her to the pulpit.

"I know what that document says." Johnny stated.

"Mr. Zacchara, prior to your testimony were you aware that the person that struck your sister with an axe handle was indeed young Michael?"

Johnny shifted his gaze away from her.

"Do I have to remind you that you're under oath?"

"Yes, I was aware, but I didn't lie on that stand."

"So you continue to blame Mr. Corinthos for an act he never committed, that you feel he got away with? I suppose that makes you angry, so much so that you're driven to your own revenge?"

"Of course I'm angry!" Johnny shot out. "Everyone around him gets hurt, but he, he just sits there with his smug face while his lawyer fights his battles for him. He hires his goons to plant bombs, and… it's not happening anymore. You're not getting away with this one, Sonny."

"Mr. Zacchara, I'm sorry, can you direct your answers to the court?" The judge demanded of him.

"Thank you." Dianne smiled toward the judge. "Mr. Zacchara, can you think of anyone else that may be willing to put a bomb under your car?"

"No." Johnny answered.

"No one?"

"No."

"Okay, can you tell me who this is?"

"Mario Lopez." Zacchara answered.

"Just to clarify this is a picture of you talking to Mario Lopez? It seems like a heated topic can you tell me the nature of this conversation?"

"Yeah, he's a Red Sox fan, I like the Yankees."

"You're denying doing business with this man?"

"No; I gave him an oil change/rotated his tires. Do you need an invoice for that? I'm sure I can find it."

"Are you aware of the Lopez brother's wrap sheet?"

"I don't require a background check for car maintenance." Johnny insisted.

"Oh, because if you did you may find the weapon of choice for failed business dealings is a car bomb, it's right here if you care to take a peak?"  
"No thanks, I'm quite confident that his Bentley is running just fine."

"I see; no further questions your honor, but I would like to enter exhibit B."

"Very good. Mr. Zacchara, you may step down, and I am going to call a brief recess. Everyone back in your seats in ten minutes."


End file.
